gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Vieux chiens, nouveaux trucs/@comment-24929081-20140511125515
Globalement... aaaah, ça fait tellement de bien ! Depuis pas mal (comprenez beaucoup) de temps, à la fin d'un épisode je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si j'avais aimé ou pas et ça me laissait toujours une impression de ne pas avoir tout vu, de travail bâclé. Je pense que c'est dû au fait que (comme j'ai pu lire dans plusieurs com ces derniers temps) la gentille petite bande du glee club de la saison 1 n'est plus aussi soudée qu'avant et que tout le monde fait son bout de chemin de son côté, ce qui fait que les différentes SL n'ont pas forcément été assez approfondies (notamment dans le 5x15 où la SL de l’agression de Kurt tant attendue après la promo a juste été balayée rapidement, ce qui a déçu plein de gens). Tout ça au détriment de certains personnages, dont Kurt. Alors oui, on l'a beaucoup vu, mais dans les SL du Klaine, pas juste lui. (On a aussi VRAIMENT zappé Artie, qui est devenu une ombre, un corps qui apparaît de temps à autres pour faire coucou et à qui on a donné une SL bateau il y a 3 épisodes histoire qu'on oublie pas qu'il existe "Am I still here, am I invisible ?") Alors un épisode centré sur Kurt, c'est rafraîchissant, ça fait plaisir et ça rappelle aussi qu'il est vraiment un bon gars. Et on a pu revoir toute la petite bande rassemblée (dont Artie et ses 2 répliques) et ça aussi bon sang ça fait du bien. Passons au cas par cas ! Bon Rachel. De temps en temps son côté (très) égoïste refait surface même si ses amis font tout pour l'enfouir au fond d'un sac et le jeter très loin à la mer afin qu'elle ne le retrouve jamais. C'est Rachel, je l'aime beaucoup et sans ce trait de caractère je l'aimerais sûrement moins, mais des fois il y a des baffes qui se perdent. Et on commence l'épisode sur Rachel qui pensait naïvement que son comportement parfaitement immature de l'épisode précédent n'aurait absolument aucune incidence sur sa réputation à Broadway, où les potins vont bon train. Mais pas de souci, ses amis sont tous là pour aider à réhabiliter Miss Berry, leur étoile du glee club ! ("Inside voice, honey") Alors du coup quand elle s'est faite traîner sur plusieurs mètres sur du goudron en robe de couturier par une dizaine de chiens, j'ai ri. Disons que tout fini par être payé, et que la voir "punie" ainsi c'était plutôt jouissif :3 Merci à cette femme qui voulait adopter ce chien à trois pattes et à Kurt (qui est quand même le plus doué pour remettre Miss Berry dans le droit chemin quand elle déraille) car même si Rachel peut être insupportable, égoïste, immature et j'en passe, elle sait aussi prendre les remarques en compte (au bout d'une certaine insistance quand même, mais on lui pardonne) et se remettre en question. Donc happy-ending avec la Rachel qu'on aime, youpi, et pour finir sur une bonne touche, le merveilleux rire de Lea ! En parallèle on voit Santana en mode femme d'affaire et ça lui va comme un gant ! Ca faisait déjà un moment que tous les personnage savaient à peu près où ils allaient et ce qu'ils voulaient, mais pour Santana ça a toujours été flou. Espérons qu'elle continue dans cette voie-là ! Pour tout ce qui concerne Kurt, je partage en tous points l'avis de BillieGlee qui a très bien résumé sa SL :). Et je rajoute que je trouve Maggie très attachante et j'ai adoré la relation entre elle et Kurt. (ET KURT EN PETER PAN omg la combinaison de deux choses énormes en a donné une encore plus énorme !) J'ai aussi lu des commentaires concernant la seule scène Klaine de l'épisode. Qu'il n'y en ait qu'une ça ne m'a pas du tout gênée (et pourtant j'aime beaucoup le Klaine) et je ne l'ai pas trouvée bizarre, dans le sens où je ne pense pas qu'elle ait été rajoutée juste pour faire au moins une scène Klaine. Je l'ai trouvée choue, avec le petit "I love you" :3 Ensuite il y a Sam qui a adopté McConaughey (DOG... je veux dire GOD, ce chien est vraiment trop mignon !) sans en parler à Mercedes ("- This is a living breathing creature. - And so is Artie and I take care of him !") qui semble penser qu'il n'est pas capable de s'occuper d'un chien. Le passage où Mercedes crise était absolument pliant ("Hold up... Is that my faux-uahua ?!"). Mais le plus intéressant, c'est quand Sam a rappelé à Mercedes que même si parfois (souvent) il est tête en l'air, considéré par la bande comme le comique un peu lourd, ça ne fait pas de lui un idiot. Il l'a prouvé quand sa famille allait mal et qu'il a tout fait pour arranger cette situation, mais depuis ce côté n'était plus montré, et pourtant qu'est-ce que j'aime quand Sam est comme ça ! Ca m'a rappelé la saison 2, nostalgie :') thumb|left|225px Au niveau des musiques, je les ai toutes aimées (ça aussi ça faisait longtemps !). Memory ben, j'aime tellement la voix de Kurt sur ce genre de chansons, c'était touchant. Et la perf de Lucky Star était juste géniale. En tout cas je m'incline bien bas devant Chris, parce que à cet âge il a déjà presque tout vu tout fait, c'est un mordu, et un mordu doué en plus de ça !